Once in a Blue Moon
by Lady Detective
Summary: Regina finds that blue moons have a power of their own. A character study turned SQ romance based around the lyrics of "Blue Moon". Set S3 post-second curse, pre-regained memories.
1. Chapter 1

**_Blue moon, you saw me standing alone without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own._**

It was Storybrooke's first blue moon in three years.

After twenty-odd years, they hadn't meant much to Regina—simply an extra night of bright light, if she even noticed it. But this blue moon was different.

It was the first since the return of magic.

Magic loved a blue moon, the mystical energy rising in its presence. Shifters changed twice where they would have only once. Spells were stronger, charms more powerful. Fairy dust collected during it always seemed more potent, and all magical creatures were drawn to it, consciously or not.

That was why Regina found herself standing at the end of the town's longest pier, staring at the moon reflecting off the dark waves. Or at least that was part of it.

She had gone for a walk at sunset, wanting for something to do, for some air, and knowing that in the lingering spring chill not many others would stay out for long.

Relations between her and the townsfolk had improved, but they were hardly perfect. It took too much energy for both sides to remain civil, if Regina were lucky enough to encounter one of the few that actually desired to. No, Regina preferred her evening walks without interruption. Besides, she had grown comfortable with the loneliness. Or maybe not comfortable, but accustomed. Henry still didn't remember her. And even as she tried building a relationship from scratch, there was no explaining why the childless, unmarried mayor of a small town would want to spend any large amount of time with a thirteen-year-old boy—or why he would want to spend any time with her. Henry had been a perfect prince, possessing a level of patience neither of his mothers had, but she couldn't force him to keep her company. Nor would she.

She was resigned to his loss, happy enough to see him happy, even though she crumpled every time she saw him with the damned pirate. Why the same inappropriate leather outfit and smudged guyliner held appeal, she couldn't understand. Perhaps her curious, clever boy was simply determined to unravel the mystery of the strange man who pined after his mother. At least she hoped it was that and not an early indication of Henry's desire to be steampunk or in what she could imagine would be a very horrific band. Not that it would matter. She would love her boy even if he wore more leather and makeup than she did. Of course, he would never know.

She only hoped that when Emma finally did succumb to the pirate's advances, she'd be smart enough to take him shopping for some appropriate attire. Maybe he could join the U.S. Navy. Then he could be a real captain and have some nice dress whites and be a father for Henry to admire—from a distance—because as hard as Regina was trying to wish for him to have a full and happy family, she couldn't bear the thought of the pirate—of anyone other than her being the second parent in Henry's life. Letting Emma in had been difficult enough. And now she was kicked out all together, with no say at all. Her heart clenched again.

Her involuntary shivering drew her out from her thoughts. There was a reason everyone was inside their cozy homes this late at night. Particularly why they weren't standing face to face with the frigid Atlantic, the winds whipping between the rocky coves of Maine's shoreline. She pulled her jacket tighter. The thought of going home didn't make her feel any warmer. It was barely a home now. A house maybe, one she had grown attached to, but it was much too large. Even with her recent redecorations—switching a minimalist chair for something more comforting, replacing some of her mirrors with impressionistic art of warmly lit landscapes, it was still empty. Cold. Unlived in. There were moments where she would hear creaking from upstairs and think for a moment that Henry was sneaking about, where wind through an open window made her hear his laugh, or fluttering curtains had her envisaging games of hide and seek. Her mind was torturing her.

She could only imagine what that year they had lost in the forest had been like—a whole year without even a word of her son. It was a fate worse than death. But now, being here, seeing him from the outside, from a one-way mirror that could never shatter, it didn't feel much better. How selfish, she thought, that it broke her heart all over to know that he couldn't love her, even when he probably never had once the truth had been revealed—not the way he had as a toddler when he would stumble and come running to her. Not the way he had when he had cried on the first day of kindergarten, even though he had been excited to go all the week before, because he realized she wouldn't be coming with.

This time, she shook herself out of the rut, the circles her mind spun—always back to her little prince—who was currently with his mother and her puppy-dog suitor and her idiot parents pretending to be old family friends having some patchwork family meal in the shabby apartment. Or maybe he was asleep. Maybe they had all divided off to separate rooms. It was late. But there were no plans for tomorrow, just waiting. Zelena's presence was the only thing that kept Emma tethered to the town—as soon as the Savior did her saving, she would likely head straight back to the big city, Hook in tow.

In a way, Regina was happy for it. If Emma wanted to go back, wanted to raise Henry there, it meant she had done what she intended. Created a happy life for them. A safe and comfortable life with love and friends, even if there was less family. She wanted that for Henry. For both of them. It wasn't much fair how Miss Swan had been forced into her role. Not that it had been fair for Regina either, but perhaps that was why she could sympathize. No happy endings for villains, or for Saviors when people kept needing saving. The idiot Charmings may have been happy just from being together, but normal people weren't like that. Emma Swan wasn't like that, or at least Regina didn't think. Who knew whether Hook would wear her down and they would end up just another contented pair in love. The thought made Regina gag, and not just because of her disgust for the man involved. Though she wouldn't think to acknowledge the other reason. She wouldn't dare to dream.

She couldn't dream much anymore. If Zelena decided to challenge her directly, she'd be finished. At the very best she could take her half-sister with her to the grave. That would be quite the achievement. And she would do it to keep Henry safe. To keep the town safe. It may not have been her happy ending, but Storybrooke had offered her things she had never thought to want.

She turned from the sea to watch the few lights that were still on twinkle in the distance. She heard a faint howl and smirked. Ruby was probably thoroughly enjoying herself in the woods, even without a pack. She made a mental note to ask the wolf whether she came across anything that could tell her about her sister's plans. Tomorrow. Just a few more hours of the nothingness that seeped through her insides. Even the extra buzz from the magic in her veins couldn't temper the general numbness she felt.

Empty. If torturers had any sense, they'd find a way to make their captives feel empty. Her fight, something she could always count on, was down to its last reserves. And that was saved for Zelena alone. She would have given anything to have it back. Anything for hope.

**_Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for. You heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for._**

She looked to the sky again. If there were any night for magic in the figurative sense, this might as well be it. There was no spell she could cast to make her feel better. Not one that would work anyway. Or be any better than the science of Valium or Xanax. And it was twice as addictive and just as hollow. But perhaps she could summon her will back? Apply it to something other than her imminent death? She had been refusing time with Robin Hood knowing it was likely to be short, wanting to spare Roland from knowing her before she went—wanting to spare herself from the jabs that came with seeing a small, adventurous, brown-haired boy.

It was nice, in a way, to be pursued, though he had rather been dancing around her. And even as a thief, Robin was more honorable than many of the men she had seen at court. He was nice. Very nice. And he was supposed to be her soul mate according to the 40-year-old magic of a disgraced fairy. But she couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't staying away just because of her reinforced emotional walls or fear of Zelena or even fear of Robin hurting her. It just…didn't feel right. It wasn't easy around him. As much as she would admit to an attraction, it wasn't…magnetic.

It wasn't what she had imagined True Love to be. It didn't feel like home. She knew it had to be her own inability to love. Her fears standing in the way. Her grandiose expectations of what her happiness should look like after all of these years of picturing it. It was unfair to herself not to try. And maybe nice wouldn't be empty. Maybe hurt wouldn't be empty.

So she closed her eyes, feeling the moonlight dance across her face, the chilled air through her nose, and she offered up a wish, a prayer to anyone who would hear it, meaning it was more a promise to herself. She wanted love. She truly did. A partner. And she swore that the very next time she saw her True Love, she would do something about it, but she wished that he would prove himself first. It was greedy, she knew, but she just wanted one more sign. Something from the fates that could show her destiny wasn't meant for only pain and suffering. Something that could give her courage in this new world.

**_And then there suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms will ever hold._**

She was shocked from her contemplation by a whirl of bright white smoke, glittering silver in the moonlight. She was on guard—but it couldn't be Zelena, this magic was too pure, too unthreatening, too—Emma.

The blonde stood directly in front of her as the smoke cleared, visibly out of sorts, not to mention freezing in her tank top and pajama bottoms.

"Whoa. Regina? Where—why am I at the docks? With you?"

"I believe I am the one who should be asking you that, Miss Swan."

"Oh, yeah." Emma looked awkwardly down at her own inappropriate attire before glancing up at Regina. "I didn't bring you here, did I?"

"No." As much she had intended to, Regina couldn't find it in her to be annoyed at the interruption. She was much more intrigued. "Were you planning on it?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, indicating her pajamas. "I don't think I planned any of this. At least not very well."

"That I certainly can agree with." She did somewhat enjoy the blonde looking so out of sorts, but they wouldn't have much of a conversation with her shivering to death. With a whoosh of her own purple smoke, Regina outfitted Emma in jeans, boots, and her stupid red leather jacket that she may have magicked an extra lining for. Not that she cared about the blonde, but that thing couldn't possibly be warm enough. Okay, maybe she did care a little. It wouldn't do to have Henry's other mother, the only one currently responsible for his care, catch a cold.

"Thanks." Emma admired her new outfit, noting the careful attention Regina must have paid to clothe her in things from her own closet without even seeing them in front of her. "I'm sure if I had tried that I'd probably end up naked or something."

Regina frowned. "Really, Emma, I thought you were improving."

They had been training a little. Not very much and not very efficiently, but Regina was getting better at devising less abusive ways to teach someone magic and Emma was getting better—ever so slightly better—at harnessing it. It didn't help that they didn't have much time to concentrate on it, or that they could rarely find time alone together, but when they did, they were successful. If Regina had it in her to believe in miracles, she thought the two of them might actually have a chance at defeating her sister. Maybe. Not if Emma Swan was accidentally teleporting in the dark of night.

"I was! I am! I was…I was practicing, for our next lesson, and I don't know, something's just off tonight. Because I feel it's stronger, but it's also harder to control, you know? And I ended up here."

"You were practicing?" Regina considered the woman in front of her. She never took Emma for the practice or planning type. Sometimes she admired that about the blonde, even if her laissez-faire improvisation was bound to get them in trouble.

"Yeah, I—I wanted to prove that I could do it." Emma forced out, feeling a little shy under the brunette's scrutiny, her awareness of old shortcomings rising to the surface. "I really do appreciate you teaching me, Regina. I know I'm not the best student."

"Emma, I'm…" Regina was thrown by the blonde's sincerity, instantly responding openly until she realized who they were. Still, she felt the need to comfort Emma even if she couldn't explain why. "You're quite a decent student, now that you've acknowledged your potential. It's good of you to practice. And teleportation is no simple feat, consciously or not. I'm glad you're not hurt." She winced at the care that slipped out with her last words, even if it was the truth.

"Well, thanks," Emma smiled. "I have a good teacher. But, uh, maybe we could cover teleportation in the next lesson? In case this happens again, so I won't have to walk back to Granny's?"

Regina spotted Emma's longing glance in the direction of the distant building. She couldn't say she was looking forward to her long walk home either as the cold had started to seep into her bones. "I'll send you back."

"You will?" Regina couldn't help but enjoy the way Emma perked up like a small animal at the sight of a treat. Perhaps the pirate's puppy love would be appropriate after all. "Thanks! I guess I'm really lucky I ended up here with you."

She wouldn't let herself consider the earnestness of Emma's words. She was just glad to be safe and near someone who could fix her mistake. Nothing else. But they did have to determine just what that mistake was before she sent Emma to her temporary lodgings.

"First you have to tell me how you ended up here. We should resolve what was behind it so you will be less likely to make the mistake in the future and wind up in the middle of the ocean."

"Right. Um, I guess that would be good to know." Emma ran a hand through her hair, looking relatively sheepish.

"What were you working on right before you appeared? What were you thinking about?"

Emma hesitated a moment at the second question before answering the first. "I was trying to poof things."

"The term is conjure, Miss Swan," Regina scolded.

"Right, thanks Hermione. Anyway, I was trying to make things _apparate_ to my room."

Regina rolled her eyes. She supposed it was natural since Emma's exposure to magic had been limited to Harry Potter and the like, but she could have done with a Sabrina reference instead of the boy wizard every once in a while. Knowing that bringing it up would facilitate nothing but a prolonged discussion on the merits of various pop culture witches (she, for one, preferred The Witches of Eastwick), she remained quiet, waiting for the blonde to expand upon her statement.

"First, I tried some little things like a pillow from the sitting room, but it came back…different, nicer, I guess, so I tried again with something I could see in front of me, to make sure I wasn't just making things up, a shirt from my closet, and I, uh, I got a shirt, but the one in my closet was still there, so I thought maybe I just didn't care enough, like I wasn't really focusing because these were stupid things, and I was hungry, so I thought I'd try for a slice of pie from the counter in the diner, and I ended up with an apple. And that just made me think about how I was messing up, and you'd probably be upset that I couldn't even do this easy stuff and how I did really want to impress you but I could swear it wasn't my fault, and I really wanted to be able to do this because I need to be able to in order to defeat Zelena and break this stupid curse and make sure—the people that I care about will be safe." She finally took a breath. "I was stressed."

"I see." Regina contemplated Emma's somewhat rambling explanation, choosing to ignore the thoughts of how far Emma's care might extend. It was plausible…"I suppose your magic sought out its teacher."

Emma seemed somewhat relieved at the explanation, if a little distrustful, so Regina continued on a slightly different tack.

"You weren't wrong about your magic being different tonight. It's the blue moon."

"Blue moon? That makes a difference?" Emma tilted her head in inquiry.

"I suppose you could think of magic like the ocean," Regina explained, inspired by the waves lapping against the pier. "It's always powerful, but the moon can have an effect—pulling tides one way or another, shifting balances. There's a reason most ceremonies are performed at night. It's not just to scare people."

"Huh." Emma shrugged. "And here I thought it was only good for love songs. And beer."

They settled into an easy silence, looking at the moon above, Regina not yet moving to return Emma to her room. Their conversations could sometimes go this well. Emma questioning and accepting answers as Regina gave them, thoughtfully and without her usual malice, even tolerant of the blonde's less than highbrow humor. In fact, she often found comfort in it, though she would never admit it. Emma had a way of making her feel she was in on the joke, even though she had never been in on anything with anyone but herself. And sometimes she would catch the blonde smirking after one of her usual dismissals as if she, too, recognized the truth behind it. She couldn't understand how Emma seemed to see so much of her no one else could even be bothered to look for. It was unnerving. But then again, she certainly understood the blonde in ways her parents definitely wouldn't, in ways that Neal and Hook seemed to ignore. And every once in a while, Emma would share something with her that Regina wasn't sure she would willingly discuss with anyone else. Like her disdain at being the Savior. Or her doubts about being able to defeat Zelena.

"Emma, I—" Attentive green eyes caught hers as she broke their silence, urging her to continue as she suddenly realized she didn't know why she felt the need to speak again.

"Don't feel like you have to shoulder this burden by yourself. Zelena is my responsibility. I will never let you face her alone. For Henry's sake, of course."

This silence was a little less easy this time, Regina embarrassed over her fretting, agitated at the remembrance of the impending injury or worse presented by her sister. And Emma was ostensibly moved by Regina's assurances, searching the brunette for the falsehood.

"Regina, I lied," Emma declared, apparently having found what she had been looking for.

"A little bit," she qualified, as Regina grew tense at her words. "I mean, I was practicing, and I was stressed, and I did want to get it right, but I realized something with my mistakes. That shirt I conjured?" Emma grimaced guiltily. "I'm pretty sure it was from your closet. And the pillow from your living room. And then the apple… I guess I couldn't get you out of my head, but it wasn't just because you're my teacher. I…"

Regina waited as the blonde trailed off, briefly angered by having her shirt stolen yet again but overwhelmingly interested in Emma's reasoning.

"…I had heard a rumor that Robin Hood is supposed to be your soul mate or something," Emma started quietly, "and I know you've been spending a little time with him, and I'm really happy for you if you're happy, but I mean, I know you can't really be because of everything with Henry and your heart and Zelena but I just…you just look so alone sometimes. And I wanted to make sure that you knew you weren't, you know? Because Zelena _isn't_ your responsibility. Not this time. And I, I wanted you to know that even though I sometimes wish I could forget all of this and take Henry back to the wonderful life you practically created for us, I never would, because I would never leave you."

That had not at all been what Regina had expected. Talking about Robin Hood? How she looked lonely? She couldn't decide how offended to be as a cover for how accurate Emma had been until her last words threw all of that away. Emma wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't leave. Regina didn't understand why, but it was the truth. And it was a promise she had never been offered.

"Emma…"

It wasn't often that she found herself without words, but this was one of those moments. Emma, however, picked up the slack.

"Regina…I care about you. Not just because Henry loves you even though he can't remember right now. I care about you for you. I'm not sure how it happened, but I want you to know it."

The blonde's words hardly helped with Regina's speechlessness. In fact, they likely made it worse. First a thank you, then a promise to stay, then an avowal of care? How could the Savior possibly care about the Evil Queen? Especially when Henry's memory loss offered her such an easy out? Regina just stared blankly, willing Emma to reveal that this was some sort of deception, but instead the blonde turned bashful, dropping her eyes and fiddling with her hands.

"Anyway," Emma spouted, breaking the silence, "Thanks for the info on the magic. I think I'll walk home. See you tomorrow."

She hadn't expected Emma to be embarrassed—she hadn't expected her to leave.

"Emma, wait."

At the command that was a little too desperate for her liking, Emma turned back quickly, her eyes wide with a glint of that puppy-dog excitement.

Regina hadn't wanted her to go, but she still didn't know what to say, until she decided to trust that someone as emotive as Emma couldn't pull off a con on her. So it must have been the truth. All of it.

"Thank you." Regina's heart thumped with the reward of Emma's smile. But it only made her want to close herself off to the blonde's warmth. Who was Emma Swan to have this sort of effect on her?

"But you needn't be concerned. I'm not alone." The words rang false even to her, and Emma looked like she had to wrestle in her instinct to call her out on the lie. For reasons she could not understand, she was compelled to offer a truth to restore the balance. It was a losing game to try and keep herself hidden from the Sheriff.

"But Robin—" She paused, unsure of what to say considering her gentle suitor. "I don't think he is."

Emma gave another smile, this time a little crooked with the charm and apology it carried. "I have to say, I didn't think a guy with only one outfit who lived in the forest would really be your cup of tea, even if you handle that forest crap way better than I do. "

Regina hummed in agreement. Robin wasn't the most obvious match, but for a kingdom as large as hers, Storybrooke was sorely lacking for eligible partners. The jump from well-off noble girl to stable boy was one thing. It was quite another to go from Evil Queen to…whatever Robin would end up being in Storybrooke. If they stayed in Storybrooke. If they were all alive. Woodsman? Archery instructor? Deputy? Just as she was about to turn down a rather disturbing path concerning how all of her romantic interests happened to work in law enforcement, Emma's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"But I'm really sorry, Regina. You deserve that."

Regina offered up a sad smile in reply. "I'm not so sure."

"Hey," Emma scolded gently, "Both of us can't have a 13-year-old boy for our only True Love. It's a little strange."

Regina had been expecting something more along the lines of "of course you do" based on her tone, but she appreciated this response so much more. Especially when Emma's smile appeared to grow with her own.

"What about your pirate?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, perhaps not as jokingly as she had hoped.

Emma scrunched her face in surprised disgust.

"Ew, Hook? True Love?" She shook her head as if to knock the very thought of it from her mind, only to smirk when she caught Regina's look of pleased confusion. "Don't get me wrong, the man looks good in leather, and the hopelessly devoted thing is kind of cute, but we literally kissed once in Neverland, which, by the way—" Emma hurried to qualify at Regina's shock, "—was only because it was the best I could do to get my mind off of other things at the time—and now it's suddenly like we're married." Regina would have chuckled at the outburst if Emma didn't seem so genuinely flustered. And if she weren't so…interested in this Neverland kiss.

"Besides, he tried kissing me in New York to get my memories back, and if we were True Loves, wouldn't that have worked?"

Regina curbed her questions concerning Hook's taking cues from Pepe LePeu in courtship at Emma's somewhat disappointed tone. It would have been easier if True Love's kiss could fix everything, and Regina could certainly understand the desire to have one, so she found herself more consoling than usual.

"I don't know…it is possible that magic doesn't extend to New York, or—"

"Nope," Emma cut her off, "It definitely extends or else I wouldn't have had to deal with a flying monkey."

That was by far the biggest revelation of their conversation. Emma had been tied to the curse through their foe? "You dealt with a flying monkey?"

"You know what, long story." The slight bragging that had colored her earlier response had disappeared entirely to be replaced by a slight blush. "I'll tell you later. Maybe."

Sensing the blonde's embarrassment, Regina couldn't help but capitalize on it.

"Why do I feel I have to take you up on that, Miss Swan?"

Emma sighed. "Of course you would be interested in my relationship disasters."

"Relationship?" Regina asked with a smirk. Now she was truly intrigued.

"You know what? Never mind." Emma pulled her flustered self together just long enough to redirect their conversation to where she had intended. "I've been living in the real world too long to put that much stock in a single kiss anyway. If you're really listening to your gut you know when it's the real deal. And even then, well, things can fall apart pretty easily."

Regina sensed just how much was behind those words, and worse, she had the feeling that it wasn't just about Neal. Emma, however, had changed tacks again, trying to not get caught up in her own past.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to rag on your match."

"It is a match, isn't it." Regina contemplated her words. She had had just as much autonomy in Robin's choice for her as Leopold's. Magic had been her matchmaker. Perhaps it was better at it than her mother had been, but it still didn't feel right.

"Yeah. I guess fate doesn't like us making our own decisions. At least you and me."

"Hmm."

"Wow, now I've brought you down with me, where you were just out for a moonlit stroll. Sorry," Emma apologized awkwardly.

"Miss Swan, have you ever known me for moonlit strolls? You didn't bring me anywhere." Regina wouldn't dare say that despite the depressing turn in their conversation, having Emma around had actually significantly lifted her spirits.

"I haven't known you for much, Regina," Emma admitted. Regina was surprised at the words, considering how often Emma had avowed she knew the Mayor better than anyone else—and how often it had actually been true. She was even more surprised at what came next.

"But I would like to, if you'd let me."

"Let you?"

Emma smiled from underneath her eyes, not yet afraid of the woman's wrath but appropriately wary.

"I know you've got the whole Evil Queen image to maintain, but I like Regina. She's interesting. If you're okay with sharing her once in a while."

"Regina?" The brunette was genuinely perplexed, not knowing how to respond to Emma's requests, not even fully understanding how or why.

"Yeah, just you," Emma confirmed. "Not Madame Mayor, not the Evil Queen, just Regina. If that's okay."

"I—don't think" Regina's brain was still in overdrive trying to process the real meaning of Emma's words, but when she looked into curious green eyes, there was really only one answer she could give. "—Yes, I suppose. I can try."

"Great."

Regina would have sworn the moon grew with the brightness of Emma's smile. And there had been so few of them since her return to Storybrooke, understandably. But now, for the first time in…in too long, she was...loose. Or at least she was the Emma Regina had grown to…tolerate in the very few times they had when the curse broke and Henry was safe and they were learning to behave around one another. Though as she tried to catch the memories, they moved through her hands like shadows. There really hadn't been much time when Emma had been allowed to be free. Even when they got along, it was typically in the dire circumstances of _saving. _And Emma had never wanted to be the Savior.

She couldn't imagine the blonde had ever been truly happy in the time since she first arrived in Storybrooke. The family she had so desperately wished for existed now only to be in mortal danger at every turn. They had had to abandon her again. Her parents were going to have a new baby before she even truly got to know them as her parents and certainly before they got to know her. And yet, here Emma was, worrying about _her_. Wanting to know about _her_. Regina was in awe. Emma and she were similar in many ways, but her open empathy, her interest, Regina had learned to block those off years ago. For someone who had been so hurt, Emma was remarkably brave.

"Maybe we could spend some time together? I mean, not just with magic lessons? Okay, so we don't really have time, but once this is over?"

"You want to spend more time with me."

Emma smirked. She did seem to be taking enjoyment in leaving Regina flabbergasted. "I did apparate to the piers at midnight because my magic wanted me to. Isn't that proof enough?"

Regina couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped at Emma's explanation.

"I suppose it is."

"Granted, that doesn't mean you want to spend more time with me, but—"

"I do." Regina instantly cut her off. It was the least she could do, after all Emma had said. Also, she wanted to dreadfully. But she wasn't ready to let Emma know that yet. "I mean—I believe I wouldn't mind that."

"So effusive." Emma smiled a smile that showed she knew exactly what Regina was trying to hide and was thankful for the sentiment.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. We can spend some time talking about when to schedule in a date between breaking curses and vanquishing witches."

Regina's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "A date?"

"I mean—I didn't…" Emma's hard-earned confidence vanished immediately as she blushed in a way she was pretty sure she hadn't since grade school. "A friend date. There's no word for that."

"Of course." Regina struggled to hide her smile at Emma's awkwardness, though she couldn't possibly hope for what was behind it. "Let me send you home."

"Thanks," Emma murmured. If Regina hadn't been so sure that it was her own twisted mind overlaying some sort of meaning, she could have sworn the blonde didn't want to leave.

Still, she stepped closer, not that she had to in order to complete the spell, especially with the moon, but she did anyway, feeling inexplicably drawn to the woman in front of her despite the alarms going off in her head. Emma took the opportunity to get one last word in.

"And hey, Regina?" She paused as she waited for brown eyes to meet her own, unhindered by her previous mortification, bolstered by what felt like her last chance.

"You look really lovely tonight. I hope Robin told you that if you saw him. I'm glad it wasn't wasted on the moon alone."

Regina was dumbfounded. Emma couldn't possibly…she had put extra effort in today, not that it had been for anyone but herself, wanting to feel as strong and as in control as she could despite being neither at the moment, but no one complimented her. Ever. And never like that. Not _lovely._ The word was so un-Emma, but that had been the point. Emma had searched for the right word. And while the Mayor was many things: beautiful, sexy, smoking hot, even cute when what remained of her youthful persona snuck through—standing in the shimmering moonlight, even sad and tired and resigned, she looked lovely. Her face held so much more than its own beauty. It held her soul in her eyes. Lovely.

Regina felt the moon's pull in a way she hadn't since she was a young woman, just realizing the magic inside of her. It was propelling her even closer to the blonde who stood unawares of what was tumbling around in Regina's head, in her heart—her brows only lifted in slight confusion at Regina's reaction. Mere inches away, Regina felt the need to do something she hadn't since she was a young girl, before her mother had disciplined her for being too open with her affections.

She leant in to kiss Emma gently on the cheek.

The pale skin warmed immediately under the contact. It was so unlike her as she was now, but what with the magic being what it was, and Emma acting as she was, and her emotions…

It may have been entirely brief, a signal of friendship, but she felt her lips tingle with a sensation she knew well. Their magic was trying to tell her something. She didn't pull very far away before she met saucer-wide green eyes, filled with disbelief, but more interestingly, hope.

Who was to say who leaned in first?

But lips met lips, and the whole night trembled with them.

**_I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me," and when I looked, the moon had turned to gold_**

They pulled away from each other, from their fleeting, tender moment, but not more than a breath.

"Please tell me that was real," Emma whispered desperately into the space they shared, not daring to grab onto Regina and never let go. "That it wasn't just my magic playing tricks on me?"

"There's no such thing as an effective love spell, Emma," Regina whispered right back in awe.

"Love spell?

"I remember."

Her missing year had rushed over her, emotions and memories bursting through her mind, but nothing could pull her attention fully from the softness that was Emma's kiss. She kissed Emma Swan. And the curse was broken.

Emma's eyes grew even wider. Regina held her breath, waiting as Emma pieced together the truth, waiting for her horrified response.

"You broke the curse? Our kissing—" Emma could barely say it out loud. "Oh my god, our kiss broke the curse."

"Indeed." Regina moved to step back, trying to hide the inadvertent darkness that had seeped into her response, still hoping that somehow they could stay in the moment and not have to deal with the repercussions, knowing, of course that it was impossible, but Emma had instantly latched onto her wrists, keeping her exactly the same distance away.

"Please love me." Emma's pupils darted back and forth, looking for recognition in Regina's eyes at her murmured demand.

"What?"

"Please don't ignore this. Or go back to Robin. Please be okay with my being your True Love."

"Emma, I—" Regina really wasn't used to being this surprised, this consistently astounded, this at a loss. She could hardly believe Emma was real. She looked up because she couldn't stand the fear in bright green eyes only to find that the blue moon seemed to be radiating their joint magic. Emma didn't want her to go, but what she didn't realize is that even if Regina had wanted to, she'd never be able to. Regina didn't give up love. Not ever. She extricated one of her wrists from Emma's grasp only to tangle their fingers together.

"I would never ignore this. I would never ignore you. I—I may not have been brave enough to recognize it before, but you were why I couldn't believe in Robin being—it. You were—you are—it." Even as Emma appeared thrilled at her response, she couldn't comprehend it. How could the Savior want to be with the Evil Queen? How could anyone want to be with her? "I'm sorry. When I've done so many things to hurt you…"

"Hey." Emma stopped all of her protests with another gentle kiss. "Sure, we've got some issues, but I think it's actually kind of perfect. Henry can have both his moms." Emma's face lit up even further thinking of their son. "Speaking of, let's go see him now that he remembers and is probably running out the door to find you as we speak."

She had almost forgotten. Getting her memories back…everyone would have them back. Even Henry. She could have Henry back. They could be a family.

"…And on our way we should probably call my parents so we can figure out how to defeat your sister so you and I can get started talking about our happy ending."

Regina couldn't help herself from grinning at the insanity of it all. Of course their love would have to come last on their list of immediate priorities. Emma appeared to be having the same thoughts as she walked backwards down the pier, Regina's hands still in hers, pulling her along.

Regina stopped them before Emma had her running along with her towards the inn. At Emma's confused glance, she wrapped her arms around the blonde, relishing simply being held.

"Remember, dear," she whispered as she met Emma's eyes, "Magic."

"Oh. Right." Emma's lopsided grin returned at the reminder. "But you'll do the directing this time?" Regina nodded, trying so desperately to reign in the giggle that threatened to escape at Emma's obvious anxiety.

Relaxing fully into Regina's arms, Emma continued, "So, love, do you remember why she cursed you guys?"

Regina set their transport in motion, the purple smoke swirling around them.

"About that…"

* * *

**A/N:**I had intended for this to be a one-shot...but it may have gotten away from me. I think it might need a very fluffy, very unnecessary epilogue. Especially after tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sadly, turns out we did need a little fluff after that finale (or a lot of it, rip my heart out, why don't you), and while I'm not the best at pure sugar, I can guarantee that in this story, Regina gets her happy ending. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own._**

Two years later, Storybrooke was once again graced with a moonstruck blue moon.

A lot had changed since Emma and Regina's moment on the pier. The returned memories lead to the defeat of Zelena. Snow and Charming had their healthy baby boy. Emma returned to her post as Sheriff, and Regina remained Mayor. Their respective beaus had moved on, with considerably less fuss than anyone had expected—It was difficult to argue with True Love's kiss.

The same had applied to Henry. They had caught him just in time, appearing in a cloud of periwinkle smoke as he was planning to run out the door of Granny's in slippers. He instantly bowled into Regina. A smile burst across her face in the embrace, the kind that rivals the sun in its intensity.

In no time at all, however, he had let go and demanded to know how they did it. They hadn't known what to say at first—sure, it was True Love, and they did know that even without it they cared deeply for one another, but they hadn't even gone on a date. This wasn't how either of them would have introduced Henry to a significant other. But between their perplexed looks to one another, and their comfortable closeness, their brilliant boy deduced the truth on his own.

His shock and slight concern had disappeared by the time Snow and Charming had arrived, having been explained away by promises from his mothers, who swore they wouldn't hurt each other and that while things would be different, he would always be their first concern. He didn't much care about that, only wanting credit for inadvertently playing matchmaker, and declaring that of course it made sense, the Savior needed to save everyone and get her happy ending. The trio had a much more in depth conversation later on, but at the time, they were content to revel in Henry's exuberance.

And to try to explain the whole thing to the Charmings.

"True Love" got them a lot of leeway. In fact, the only lasting protest they encountered, other than Hook's bout of moping, came from Tinkerbell. It wasn't mean-spirited; she was just unwilling to accept that her magic had been wrong. Ruby gave them plenty of sass, but only in the form of clichéd jokes, particularly when Emma had permanently moved into 108 Mifflin just weeks after that fateful night. Of course, all it took was one perfectly timed comment from Regina about how jealousy really didn't suit the wolf in her molasses voice for Ruby to stop joking and start flirting with Regina just to see Emma get riled up. Though when they came into the diner with Henry, she would just gush about how adorable they were as a couple, delighting in the red faces of all the Swan-Mills until Henry would beg her to stop, saying he could always call her "Great-aunt Ruby." That boy certainly belonged to Regina.

They were a family.

Regina was impressed with how easily Emma had taken to the "mom" role from her year in New York, often finding that she was the one guilty of spoiling Henry. Not that she cared. Actually, she found that she frequently liked doing it just to see the look of responsible disapproval on Emma's face. They'd argue about little things like that—town paperwork, the "in-laws," whether Henry should be allowed to have his own sword—but it was just the spark between them exercising itself in one of the few ways it knew how. The other predominate way certainly wasn't appropriate for public viewing. But after a time, they didn't bother to keep their affection secret. They would kiss each other in public, much to the embarrassment (and secret delight) of Henry. They would never leave each other for the day without saying "I love you." And every full moon, they would try to take a midnight walk, or at least have a moment to themselves—a moment that more often than not turned steamy.

They were in love.

This full moon—their first blue moon officially together—they made the effort to take the full walk to the piers. Neither of them had been much for conventional anniversaries, or a conventional relationship for that matter (considering they had started things with True Love's Kiss and had Emma moving fully and permanently into Regina's house less than a month later), but this—their blue moon—they had agreed it was an opportunity to appreciate what they had.

After a late romantic dinner of Emma's creation in a repurposed dry-dock emptied out for spring only to be filled with candles and white and purple flowers of all kinds, they strolled out along the piers, hand in hand. Emma was humming what had become "their song," though she really just loved hearing Regina sing it.

That was exactly what she had in mind when she stopped humming to plead, "C'mon, Regina, please?"

"Emma—"

"There's no one around but us, babe."

Regina stopped walking, her arm stretching with Emma's continued momentum until the blonde rounded back to face her.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I am not a 'babe'."

Emma smirked, walking back to Regina and placing the brunette's arms around her waist, hands still joined.

"First of all, you totally are. Second of all, forever, 'cause you don't like any of my other nicknames for you, and I like this one best. Third of all, I'll stop using babe when you stop using dear, which won't ever happen."

"I rather thought you liked being my dear." Regina growled mischievously, her voice rumbling low in her chest.

"I do. That's why you're never gonna stop using it."

Emma punctuated her reasoning with a short kiss and cockeyed grin, and once again, Regina was amazed at how she continued to find this behavior endearing. Whatever had happened to her?

"So, please? I'll provide the accompaniment!" Emma unclasped Regina's hands, resuming her lead out to a clear bit of pier before letting go of her to stand at attention as if it were a formal dance.

Regina stood in place, watching amused as her princess tried her best to be a prince. "To think all those years, I had no idea where Henry got it from."

"Please, mama?" Emma did her best puppy-eyed impression of Henry, knowing full well it would have the desired effect, though a thought struck her mid-pout, and she tilted her head, looking Regina over.

"What about mama? That suits you! And you can't say you're not a mama."

Regina put her hands on her hips, raising a signature eyebrow. "Does that make you papi?"

"If you always sound that sexy saying it, then yes, absolutely."

She scoffed at Emma's good-natured cockiness. "Don't press your luck."

Regina sauntered towards the blonde, stepping into position, draping her arms around Emma's neck as Emma wrapped hers around her waist. Emma started humming again, softly, swaying them back and forth, and with one last pleading look, Regina supplied the lyrics. She remained quiet, not liking to sing for anyone other than her family in the privacy of her own home, but as the words fell through her and she looked into glistening green eyes, she couldn't help be moved by the music and the magic and what had happened on that glorious evening when she truly had thought all had been lost. She didn't even notice when Emma's humming had turned into the sounds of an actual piano, the Sheriff having become much more adept at magic in their time together. It continued as she stopped singing, a bit of beautiful improvisational jazz that once again reminded her of her love's complexity. Emma was a magnificent musician—the sounds were all her own.

"This is lovely, Emma."

"Between the moon and my beautiful muse, I find myself quite inspired. Thank you for singing for me," she whispered as they danced.

"Anything for you, papi," Regina whispered back just to catch the glimmer of surprise in Emma's eyes. She was not disappointed when Emma practically gaped at her.

"Ahh, I've created a monster. An incredibly sexy, incredibly talented monster. I'm quite the genius."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, dear, you do still have Charming genes."

"Like I said, a snarky, sassy little monster."

"I'm only letting you get away with that because _Young Frankenstein _was as amusing as you said it was going to be."

A wave of realization crashed over Emma, her face falling from its flirty smile to a frown of immediate contrition, stopping their swaying but holding Regina even closer. "Dammit. I'm sorry, Regina."

"Don't be, dear." They would stumble on moments like this sometimes. Where Regina's life as the Evil Queen came up to the surface, or one would say something insensitive not knowing the entirety of the other's story. It happened much more frequently with Emma considering Regina had lived so much she hadn't seen and was rarely willing to talk about—like her first love actually becoming Frankenstein's monster—and that Emma did happen to know just about every bastardized pop culture version of events. But that was all they were. Stumbles. Ones that caused progressively less heartache as they let each other in. Regina barely even snapped or closed off anymore. It wasn't worth it.

"You can't help that your cultural knowledge seems to be limited to things that I have actually lived through. Besides, I'm afraid all the qualities you have listed belonged to me long before you arrived."

"Arrived, huh?" Emma sensed Regina wasn't truly bothered by the careless comment by the way her fingertips played along the nape of her neck, and she was quick to bring her playfulness back. "We're placing the moment of your transformation at the very second I came to town? In love with me already?"

"Yes," Regina deadpanned, "I do always try to kill my romantic interests first thing; it weeds out the weak ones."

Emma laughed. A true indicator of their given comfort at any time was definitely in their joking about murder.

"Good thing all of your other suitors were weak then. I wouldn't have wanted to get almost spliced by trying to teleport on hopped-up moon magic for nothing."

Emma froze, wanting to rewind 30 seconds. What she had just let slip could ruin things all over again.

Regina's reaction was delayed, thrown by the fear that flashed through Emma's eyes as she processed her words. "Trying to…you did it on purpose. You knew about blue moons."

Emma couldn't tell in Regina composure whether she was about to explode or if it wasn't a big deal after all so she tried to head it off at the pass, spewing quickly and apologetically.

"Ruby may have mentioned something about magic being stronger and magical connections being more powerful or something like that."

"You meant to show up at the docks? It was a plan?" Regina's eerie calm was still entirely disconcerting to Emma, particularly as the brunette had pulled back from their embrace. Emma fumbled to explain.

"Well, I meant to show up wherever you were, though I was kind of hoping that was at home because of the whole barefooted, pajamas in the cold deal. And I really did try to practice and do all those little things beforehand to limit my chances of screwing up, but it turns out I had you on the brain anyway."

At that, Regina softened a little. She had assumed that Emma's interest in her had been the same as hers in Emma—a mysterious pull, undefined—hardly fully-formed thoughts of love or even friendship, just connection. But this…

"You…knew?"

"No, actually, not so much about that," Emma reflected honestly. "I was maybe a little surprised by that turn of events. Very, very happily surprised." She looked deep into Regina's eyes as the truth of it all sunk in once again. She was incredibly lucky. "I just knew I wanted to be friends. And that you'd be more willing to accept my company if it was the result of magical incompetence."

Regina's mask cracked a little further, chuckling at the thought of the blonde's mishaps.

"How right you were, dear."

Emma reached out for Regina's hands, holding them firmly as she saw she would be making it through this slip up, too. "I'm sorry that I tricked you. But I'm really not sorry how it turned out."

Regina absorbed the sincerity of Emma's apology, feeling the heat from her palms warming her hands in the evening chill. "I suppose I can let it go, considering the end results, yes."

She had become downright easy-going where Emma was concerned, the idea of best intentions actually holding weight when it came to her true love. Emma hadn't hurt her. Not truly. And whatever little pains she brought, she always stumbled over herself trying to make up. Grudges wouldn't do. Not when Emma depended on her staying just as much as she depended on Emma.

Emma used the leeway to pull Regina closer, wrapping her arms around her waist once more. "They were some pretty great end results."

"You're just trying to make sure I don't punish you for lying to me," Regina pressed.

"Not lying! Willfully misinforming?" Emma cringed as she accepted the reality. "Okay, yes, sorry again." She gazed into espresso eyes, hoping for a clue. "Is it working?"

"I don't know. Kiss me."

Emma joyfully complied, always happy to settle against warm, full lips. Regina broke the kiss shortly after, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up her front against Emma's gentle caresses.

"Hmm," she pretended to deliberate. "Blue moons apparently are quite powerful. No punishment this time. At least not one you wouldn't enjoy."

Emma tugged her closer at her provocative suggestion, her smile returning in full force with Regina's teasing. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do, actually."

"Good. Because I do. And because you should know. Always. I love you."

They both stilled with Emma's seriousness. Regina was always surprised by the blonde's capacity for it, when it was so hard to think of her as anything other than another 12-year-old boy to take care of. But Emma was a full-grown woman. The Savior. Who cared deeply enough to remind her of her love every day. Because she knew better than anyone how Regina needed to be reminded, how she needed to remember that she deserved it.

"You should, too, Emma. You are so very loved."

Emma smiled but glanced up to the moon above, making sure Regina was still firmly in her arms. "I still can't believe it sometimes. Like it's the moon or our magic playing tricks. It's too good to be true."

"It's meant to be, Emma," Regina avowed. She may not have put much stock in fate, but she did believe in the winner's spoils. Emma was a victor, in more ways than one. "The Savior's happy ending certainly deserves to be the brightest of all." She took in the blonde before adding her own whispered confession to the moon. "I just can't believe it includes me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Emma whispered back.

"Good," Regina affirmed, stepping back from their embrace only to hold both her hands.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

"Wait—what?"

The shock on Emma's face was unrivaled by any Regina had ever seen. She had not meant for Emma to be so startled, but she certainly did enjoy it, Emma's eyes wide enough to reflect the moon. Regina did always have a flair for the dramatic. But that didn't make her any less earnest.

"Emma," she started, squeezing Emma's hands to ground her in their reality. "I love you more than I have the words to say. Your appearing on this pier saved me. As inane as it sounds, you did, you saved me. I was alone. Forever alone. And for you to come and open your heart without reservation, when you had been hurt so many times before, when we were both better suited to hurt and hurting—you were a prayer fulfilled. You are. You drive me insane in more ways than I can count, but I have a feeling the sentiment is mutual. There's no one I'd rather be insane with. You're my heart. You're my family. Marry me."

Emma was flabbergasted, stumbling through her few memories of discussion of marriage to stutter out, "But Regina, your history, I thought—"

"My protectress," Regina purred fondly, cupping Emma's cheek to cut her off. "This isn't about me. Or a piece of paper. This is the only way I know to promise you that you will be a part of me forever. You may say no. I've already drawn up the paperwork for you to formally regain your custody of Henry, and nothing between us will change. But I love you. And you deserve my formal commitment and a celebration and a chance to be the princess that I made sure you'd never be. You deserve so much, Emma. I want you to know that all you have to do is ask."

Regina was surprised at how easy it had been to get everything out, to say the words she never expected to say to another human being, not after Daniel, but as Emma's wide eyes shimmered with gathering tears, she couldn't have imagined it any other way. Those green eyes could effortlessly have her spilling her whole soul, and she would be powerless to stop it.

Emma searched her eyes in the way she did when her super power was telling her that everything that had been said was true, but she couldn't possibly believe it. Little Orphan Annie finally getting her Tomorrow. Her open mouth tried to form words, but it was hopeless. Instead, she pulled Regina in to kiss her deeply.

As they broke apart, breathless, Regina was planning on confirming that was in fact a "yes" when Emma interrupted her thoughts.

"Regina?" She asked, pulling out a beautiful black diamond ring from one of her red leather coat's many pockets. "Will you marry me?"

Then it was Regina's turn to be dumbstruck. "You…?"

"I've been carrying this around for ages. But I didn't…I mean, I never thought I'd be the one to propose, and your experience with marriage…I never thought I would, but I couldn't shake the idea of your wearing my ring. I was just going to give it to you as a promise, of how much I love you, of how I'd always be around. But now, now I wasn't the one to propose," Emma explained, chuckling through the tears that trailed down pale cheeks. "And you said all I had to do was ask."

Regina burst out in laughter, her own eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I already asked you, you idiot. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

"Good," Emma's smile grew even further than Regina thought her face could allow. "Because I love you. Even idiots can love."

"They seem to be the best at it," Regina considered the Charming family as her own charming slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's exquisite, Emma."

Emma held her hand up to better watch the reflections from the dark stones. "Black is your color. And red, and purple, and that deep blue…"

"Well. Green is certainly yours." Regina pulled out a ring of her own hidden in her coat pocket, a simple gold band with a pristine emerald sided by diamonds.

And she once again got to revel in Emma's astonishment.

"You planned this!"

"Of course I did. Have you ever known me not to plot?" Regina teased, placing the ring on Emma's hand and admiring her work. It was perfect for her. Emma joined in admiration until her eyes lifted to meet Regina's and she once again claimed the brunette's lips with her own.

Their kiss held all the promise of their first but none of the fear. Just sheer, unwavering adoration that melted into itself, and had them melting into each other, until they were once again joined as they had been while dancing, arms possessively claiming the one they loved.

Emma started them swaying again, this time with only their breathing and the waves as accompaniment, imagining their first dance. "I cannot wait to see you in a gorgeous white gown."

"Emma…" Regina cautioned.

"Aw come on, I'm clearly no virgin, but you know Mary Margaret will flip if I have a wedding wearing anything other than a big, fluffy, white princess gown. So I at least get to see you in one, too. You did say all I had to do was ask." Emma's self-satisfied grin was all together less endearing than the one she had been sporting moments before, but Regina recognized she had lost this one.

"I'm going to regret that, aren't I."

"Yep!" Emma popped the p like a piece of gum, still entirely smug. Regina, however, had plans to change all that as she leant her chin on Emma's shoulder in a show of deep thought.

"I could always wear a suit…"

Emma instantly stepped back to look at Regina, and Regina was reminded once again that the wolves from Henry's cartoons certainly had their inspiration.

"No. Stop. I can't even think about you in a tux. I'd never let you make it to the altar. You know what, can we do this twice? So I can see you in both?"

Regina smiled even as she rolled her eyes. "Emma, dear, I know you don't actually want to plan two weddings."

Emma sighed at the reminder, her shoulders sinking. "Planning this is going to be a disaster, isn't it."

"Hmm," Regina hummed in agreement. There undoubtedly would be some issues in the marriage of the Savior and the Evil Queen—outside of what they would wear—but Regina had never let that stop her before. "As long as your mother limits her meddling, I think we can figure something out. And," she added, dropping her voice, "I promise you'll have plenty of opportunities to see me in whatever you want me to see in."

"Oh god, Regina," Emma shivered at the guarantee. "I don't understand how you can still do that to me."

Regina smirked. "I have many skills."

"That you do, my brilliant bride-to-be." Emma smiled her lopsided smile, lacing together their left hands, their rings side by side.

Regina had been many things in her life. But never had she felt so entirely content. A son, a home, a love, it was all _right._ This was the happy ending she imagined. This was what she had dreamed of. This was what she had prayed for. She glanced at the moon, following its bright beams across Emma's golden hair, the flecks in her eyes, the metal of her ring. Everything shimmered.

It was magic.

"Yes, my loving fiancée," she replied, squeezing Emma's hand before running her thumb slowly across her palm and looking up to meet her eyes. "However _shall_ we celebrate?"

Sometimes, Emma thought as the periwinkle smoke rose around them, Regina really was evil.

And that was exactly how she loved her.


End file.
